Fleeting Sadness
by sunshower cement
Summary: Everyone has those moments when they just can't quite remember... Sometimes those moments just happen to be years long.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at him now, she wasn't sure what to think. Her mind kept almost grasping at something. Flashes of what could be danced before her. Light splayed out onto the man in front of her- her boyfriend of eight months. It danced over his soft brown hair and lightly tanned skin and her eyes followed the line it made towards her own body, wrapped in a thick, grey comforter.

He turned his head to face her, his eyes opening blearily and a small smile forming on his face.

Another flash.

Was it his smile?

She shook her head. No, it wasn't big enough. There was no surprise in his face, and when she could grasp the glimpses of _that_ smile, it could only be described as exuberant.

"Mmm… morning, Hiyori." He sat up, leaning over and kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Did you sleep alright?"

He was caring and considerate, and it put her at ease as the glimpses dissipated. She looked at his eyes, searching for another emotion besides grogginess.

It was his eyes made the half memories return. They were a deep brown, and she could never figure out why, but they would bring up a fluttering in her stomach, unlike the butterflies she was used to.

But his eyes weren't the right color as _those_ eyes, although she couldn't recall what that color would have been.

She curled into him, resting her head against his chest. "Yeah." She didn't feel like talking, and he could tell.

"I'll go make some breakfast." He stood, picking up a pair of boxers from the floor as he left and reminding her of what had happened the night before; of how dirty she had felt after; of a feeling akin to betrayal.

To who?

She sighed, pulling her clothes together as well while she ignored the stains on her bedding.

Oh right, this was her apartment.

She stood, hiking a pair of pajama pants up her legs and looking over at her vanity, where a small Capyper doll sat. She remembered then, that that was the first time she met Kouto outside of school. She remembered this feeling of forgetfulness lingering over her then, as well.

Words rang in her head.

 _"I release you from our bond, Iki Hiyori. I sever all ties with you."_

And then she remembered who she had been attempting to think about all night and all morning; who was always there in the back of her mind. She remembered why she should feel so guilty for consumating a relationship with Fujisaki Kouto.

She could only curl in a ball on the floor and cry, wishing that the carpet would swallow her and she wouldn't feel so…

Guilty? Like a traitor? Like a…

A tear slid across her nose, to the spot Kouto had kissed her.

She blinked sitting up and wiping her tears away.

Why was she crying?

An image jumped at her, but she couldn't grab at it before it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

She jumped back from the first line of the crosswalk as a dark blue car barreled through, ignoring the obvious red light. Her muscles spasmed as a hand caught her shoulder and she turned in shock.

"Are you alright, dear?"

She blinked at the face, barely noticing the hordes of people brush past her and somehow completely avoid him. All she could do was stare at kind eyes and a whitened goatee placed on a concerned face.

"Miss?"

She snapped out of it, shaking her head and exhaling as he removed his hand. "Sorry, I was a little taken aback. Thank you." She smiled politely, then turned around and practically ran in embarrassment towards the original destination of her house.

Kouto hadn't worked today, and her shift was rather short; maybe he was still there?

She rubbed her forehead with her palm, feeling that same sense de ja vu from when she woke up. The various sounds and smells around her didn't seem to help. She kept replaying the jump back from the car earlier, and kept hitting a wall. Was it…?

She had always run into a wall when she thought about the accident when she was a teenager.

The sights and sounds seemed to double as she thought on that other block.

And then a smell; spicy, citrus-y, and with a hint of vanilla. It was engaging and yet calming. She followed it, the image of the bus hitting her playing a little longer each time she took a whiff. Why this smell?

She continued to wander away from her self-designated path, until she hit a corner-

"Hello! Delivery god Yato at your service!"

She stopped dead in her tracks at the voice.

"I thought we weren't doing this anymore," a younger voice groaned.

She felt tears prick her eyes. She ran around the corner in a near fit of desperation. "Wait!" She threw her hands up, tripping forward onto the hard ground of an empty alley.

Her palms burned, and she realized as she fell back that her knees did as well.

Why was she here? Why was she crying?

She turned to the side and looked up, seeing a hand written number.

Why was she tempted to call it?

080-0919-8100

She had it on her phone before she realized what exactly the numbers were.

 **1 Text from Fujisaki Kouto**

She blinked at the text message's interruption, pulling it up for just a second...

 _Hiyori-_

 _Would you like to see a movie tonight?_

 _-Kouto_

She smiled, standing shakily and wondering how she ended up on the ground in the first place.

The smell of the dumpster reached her nose and she turned, leaving the alley behind.

* * *

 _ **I didn't expect to add anything to this, but then I got super bored during a lecture today and...** _


End file.
